An Unexpected Pirate
by mixup189
Summary: A mysterious pirate with a thirst for battle and a bad history accidentally sails into an infamous pirate's waters. And lets just say that the two end up stuck together under rather peculiar circumstances.


Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Author's Note: Hey this is my third story, and I didn't know if I should put it up... I have three chapters typed up, but if no one wants it up, I'm pretty self conscious about it, so I might not put them up... So if you are reading this and you want more, please PM me or leave a review. Thanks! Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>The waves of the sea splashed against my ship, the smell of salt burned through my nose, and I happily inhaled it.<p>

"Ah, it's good to be back on the water, I must admit, I missed it," I was talking to myself of course, no one else was there on the Kuroi Akuma but me. (cur-oy, ak-oo-ma)

My own huge ship, of course, there is always competition on the water, and it appears that some is heading straight towards me. 'Whose waters have I drifted into now?' I thought idly, it had to be a pirate's, only they would come out here where there appears to be nothing, and I would know, I'm out here.

"Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while…" I mused, "To busy walking on land to find other pirates to fight, and what a shame it would be if I were to let my fighting skills drop a few levels due to lack of practice…" I smiled at the thought of a battle, hoping that the fight would be worthwhile before I even knew if it was a fight they were looking for.

The ship got closer and closer, moving quite fast for a calm day with no wind, but still tediously slow for my patience. I went below deck, just for fun, the ship was too far away for anyone on it to have seen me yet, and I figured that I might as well sneak up on the people, when they were on my deck, who would soon attempt, and fail, at bombarding my ship. However, it isn't just for fun, I guess I have a scheme to it. I can watch them board my ship and seek out any weaknesses, which are always easy for me to spot for some reason, maybe fighting was just woven into my blood. Anyways, if it turns out that there are too many of them or they could over power me in battle, I'll stay hidden… Well sort of, it's more like I'll loot their ship while they search for me on mine, then sneak back to my ship without them finding me, and they don't notice anything is missing until long after we have parted ways. It's always been a clever plan of my own making.

I was still thinking about ways to get onto the other ship if I had to, in many different scenarios, and about attack plans if I could attack. Mainly attack plans, because I haven't had anyone come onto my ship who I couldn't face in battle, not since I was just starting out as a pirate at least. I heard footsteps on the floor above me.

'Odd, not many footsteps, is it one? No, definitely two sets, but no more than that' I thought to myself.

The sound of feet hitting the ground was heavier than it would have been if there was a woman, men always step harder, while females tend to step lighter, and quite often, quicker. I slowly made my way over to the back end of the berth deck, there was a hole in the wood there big enough for me to look up from and see most of the ship's main deck. I could see two men, a shorter man with a red cap, and a taller man with a black coat, he was a captain.

You can always tell a captain apart from the crew. They almost always seem to emit a form of power that the rest of the crew respects, almost fearfully, and this man, he had it. Even more so than most, but me being a captain myself, and a prideful one at that, I decided to go and meet these newcomers. I ducked back down and went to the middle of the large under area of the lower ship level, these men didn't let off a bad vibe or any of the sort, maybe they're just checking out my ship, they aren't stealing anything, and my ship has a lot of interesting stolen "trinkets," as I like to call them. I walked up the small amount of stairs, opened the hatch that lead to the deck, and stepped out. My hand reflexively went towards my sword, which was hanging by my side, and I rested it on the handle.

The captain turned to look at the direction that the noise came from first, and then the shorter one turned as well. As soon as the first one turned to face me I hid a devilish smile that tried to curve my lips, he studied me for a bit, trying to see my shadowed face under my cloak's hood. I knew exactly who I was dealing with, and if I played my cards right, I could have myself a good fight, and a lot of fun.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," I said, I could hear the smile in my voice, which was a deceiving voice, and I loved it, because it kept my secret hidden from others. A secret that anyone I had ever faced and they ended up living, would never believe, a secret that only my death victims ever got to know, that way they would know just who had lent them over to death's gates.

"You must be half mad to smile like that and still know who you're dealing with mate," the other captain said to me.

"You could call it whatever you want, I prefer to call it aberration, but call it madness if you will," I looked at the man facing me. I know didn't look like much to him, not very muscular, a bit on the short side, skinny, but he was probably thinking I was just plain crazy. The fact that he had called me mate meant one thing to me, my secret was still safe.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" he asked me, kind of like he actually thought I was stupid for being there.

"If I had to guess, I would say it's because these are your waters, and I would apologize, but I'm not sorry. So, am I right "Hook" or do you prefer that I call you Killian?" my hand twitched on my sword, anxious to start a fight, I was losing my patience.

"Ah, call me what you like, it doesn't matter. Now, I'm felling generous, so I'll give you a chance to leave with your life, mate," he added emphasis on the word mate.

"Leave with my life, huh? Well, as tempting as your offer is, I would rather have my dignity, and besides, I've been waiting for a good fight to come my way," I smiled and pulled out my sword from its sheath.

"If it's a fight you want," Killian paused as he pulled his sword out, "I'm happy to deliver." He tried to pull a cheat move and thrust the blade forward towards my heart taking a step forward simultaneously before the fight had actually started.

I jumped back in more than enough time to be safely away, "Now, way to fight like a pirate Hook, no rules regarding anything, let's play."

I was thrilled at the prospect of a fight, but my head was strangely clear, my body moved without me thinking, like a river flowing with the current, I lived to fight. I swung the blade at my enemy; that was all I could see him as now; to the right, he parried the blow, but not quick enough. I slit his side, I could see the blood on my sword, and on his jacket, the smell of it making me want to fight more, a smile splayed across my lips. Hook faked a left, and ended up behind me, but before he could strike me with his sword I made a quick turn, our blades clashed, and sparks flew, Hook was actually trying; I could see it on his face, the concentration. He was trying to figure out ways to best me, playing a thousand different possibilities in his head in a matter of seconds, he was a fighter, that much was sure. I made a dart to the left, almost uncatchable by the human eye and turned so that I was facing his back, he attempted to face me but my blade was at his throat before the movement was completed.

"Drop your weapon," I said coldly, my voice smooth. Killian dropped his sword and it clanged on the wood as it hit the ground, "Good," I kicked the blade away from us.

I kicked the back of his legs behind the knees (where the lower and upper leg connect in the back) and he fell down on his knees. I walked in front of him, my sword still at his neck, his friend must have gone back to the Jolly Rodger while I was fighting Hook. I looked down at him, it was a good fight; I haven't been challenged in a while. He did somehow manage to cut me right below my right eye, guess I hadn't noticed it during the fight, it would leave a scar, but that kind of worked for me anyways. He looked up and studied me for a while, then he suddenly smiled, I pressed my blade down harder, almost breaking skin. I knew that smile, I'd watched him before; he had that smile when he figured something out.

"I knew there was something off about you," he was still smiling, I pressed my sword up under his chin, forcing him to stand.

"What was your first hint? I did just beat YOU in a fight, and I could kill you right now," I said it like a warning, telling him that his next words should be very carefully thought through, he figured out my secret, and I didn't just let people just live after that.

"Have you ever killed a man, love?" he laughed, he didn't think I had, I could tell, but that's not what I was focused on.

"Yes, and I could do it again in a heartbeat, _mate_," putting emphasis on the last word, my voice was ice cold now, not a hint of my smile in it.

I could see the shock cross his eyes, "Come now, love, let's not be rash," he valued his life at least.

I pulled the hood off of my head, revealing long hair, might as well, no point in wearing it now, "Call me love again, and the Jolly Rodger becomes mine."

"Ah, so you are a woman," he laughed, "And to think you bested me in a fight."

I pushed my blade deeper in his throat, causing blood to spill, "Just keep talking your life away," my voice menacing.

"What if I offer you a deal?" he asked.

"There's something you should know about me Hook. I've never let anyone live after they've found my secret, and I wouldn't want you to go around telling people about me when you go get drunk with a bunch of loud mouths tonight, are you sure you're willing to make a deal with someone who wants you dead?" I had a humorless smile.

"Then why don't you come with me? Keep my mouth in line…" he trailed off, smiling.

I'm not daft in either sense of the word when it comes to Hook, he's rather an infamous character among woman who fall for him, and a rather famous character among those who don't fall for him. Either way, all he is to me is trouble. But having a bunch of pirates come after me because I'm the only female out on the sea, because Killian couldn't keep his mouth shut while he was drinking with other pirates, doesn't exactly appeal to my interests either.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you can forget it now, but I'm also not foolish enough to let you roam around at night with my secret in your head, and sake in your blood. So I'll be keeping an eye on you. I will not join your crew, I will not work for you, and if you ever so much as touch me in a way that I think is over stepping your boundaries, I'll slit your throat right there and then, I don't care where we might be, got it? And In return, you won't lose your dignity… or your life," I looked at him for his answer.

"Alright," he paused, "Mate, then I suppose we should be going, I've got somewhere to be," he agreed to my requirements, and I lowered my sword.

"My apologizes for that gash," he said, indicating the spot where he had managed to cut me, then he turned and left back for the Jolly Rodger, and I prepared to follow it with Kuroi Akuma.

'Like I care about a small cut' I thought to myself, seething in anger about the fact that I had to follow around a pirate like a lost puppy because I decided to show mercy and not take his life.

* * *

><p>Kuroi Akuma: The girl's ship. The name means Black Devil.<p>

Daft: silly; foolish. OR infatuated with.

Aberration: A departure from what is normal, usual, or expected.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Soooo, what did you think? Sorry, it's kind of short ^.^<p> 


End file.
